The present invention relates to a device for connecting a shoe to a sports implement, such as a skate frame with wheels which are arranged mutually in-line or otherwise.
Currently, conventional skate comprise a shoe, formed for example by injecting plastics so as to form a shell whereto a quarter is articulated. A frame, usually also made of plastics, is associated at the sole of said shell and has a U-shaped cross-section between the wings of which two or more in-line wheels are pivoted.
This construction has the severe limitation that it can be used only for skating, accordingly forcing the user to remove, before wearing the skates, the shoes that he usually wears for normal walking.
Swiss Patent No. 602147 discloses a skate with in-line wheels composed of a shoe which can be detached from a frame. The frame has a fixed abutment which protrudes at one of its ends, has an arched shape and interacts with the tip of the shoe, so as to allow optimum centering thereof and prevent it from lifting.
The ends of a traction element are associated at the opposite end, laterally to the frame. The traction element surrounds the rear of the heel of the shoe and has a tensioning lever which interacts with the upper edge of the heel and the free end whereof is associated with the shoe by means of an adapted band that surrounds it.
In this construction, both the forward abutment and the rear traction element require adapted seats provided on the shoe approximately at the sole. The lever is also provided with a strap which prevents accidental disengagement of said lever by surrounding the ankle and therefore must be fastened and unfastened by the user. This is not always easy, since these operations are performed while crouching.
Moreover, locking the shoe requires operations which, if they are not performed with the necessary attention, can cause sudden disengagements of the frame and of the shoe, with consequent injury to the user.
A skate with in-line wheels is also known which is marketed by the Italian company MGM under the trade-name HYPNO. Such skate is provided with a shoe which can be detached from a frame supporting a plurality of mutually in-line wheels.
At the frame there is provided an engagement element, such as a pivot, for a grip element constituted by a blade arranged below the sole of the shoe. The shoe is locked with respect to the frame by means of an H-shaped rod provided at the rear of said frame. The ends of the H-shaped rod are pivoted to the frame at one end and pivoted, at the other end, to a lever which interacts with an adapted element associated with the shoe.
Although this conventional skate partially solves the above-mentioned drawbacks, it is complicated from the structural and constructive point of view, and it is also complicated for the user to mutually connect the frame and the shoe.
The conventional skate is also expensive because of the large number of component parts used both in the shoe and in the frame in order to achieve mutual coupling.
Moreover, the complexity of the above-described skate is due to the many parts employed and to the many work steps required for the production and complete assembly of the skate; all this accordingly entails a high final weight and cost, while the kind of walk allowed when the shoe is not coupled to the skate is awkward because of the weight and rigidity of the sole.